


The Downworld Monthly

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Battle of the Imperishable Fields, Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Canon Compliant, Clave Politics (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Downworlder Politics, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: A werewolf in New York under the pen name Adolpha Wells writes a small Downworld-focused newspaper out of New York.
Kudos: 4





	The Downworld Monthly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this instead of reading Chain of Iron, but oh, well. I noticed that this fandom didn't have any press and tabloid fics, so I wrote one. I hope you enjoy it.

##  **September 2012**

###  **The Shadowhunters’ Latest Civil War**

####  Adolpha Wells

As I’m sure many of you are aware, the Shadowhunters recently had  _ another _ war amongst themselves. The conflict was between two factions: a group called the Cohort, which had been active in Shadowhunter politics for a few years, and a group named Livia’s Watch, which was created to fight the Cohort. Shadowhunters from around the world joined Livia’s Watch, as did Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, and even some Faeries, though neither Court allied with the group. Notable Livia’s Watch allies included the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance, then-Prince, now King, Kieran of Unseelie, the Wild Hunt, and the Shadowhunters’ Iron Sisters. On the Cohort’s side were then-King Oban of Unseelie and the Riders of Mannan. Livia’s Watch was organized at the Los Angeles Institute, called together by 17-year-old Shadowhunter Julian Blackthorn.

Livia’s Watch fought and won against the Cohort in a battle on the Imperishable Fields in Idris on September 19, 2012* , though there were many casualties. After the battle, the Clave convened to elect a new Consul, as Consul Penhallow was stepping down. However, when Alec Lightwood was elected, the remaining Cohort members and sympathizers staged a coop, banishing the other Shadowhunters from Idris. The Clave-in-Exile, lead by Consul Alec Lightwood, is currently operating out of New York City, where Consul Lightwood lives with his family. The Clave-in-Exile seems to have a better opinion of Downworlers than the previous Clave, as Consul Lightwood started the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance, and they have promised to end the Cold Peace. However, we have heard many false promises from the Shadowhunters before, and can only hope that they will show themselves to be better than their predecessors.

###  **New Unseelie King**

####  Adolpha Wells

Shadowhunters are not the only ones experiencing major political changes this month. During the month of September, the Elder-King Arawn, who had ruled Unseelie for as long as many of us could remember, was killed by his youngest son, then-Prince Kieran, though the circumstances surrounding his death are unclear. Another of his sons, Oban, claimed the throne, though he held it for mere days before he was also killed, in the battle between the Cohort and Livia’s Watch. Before the first shot was fired in the battle, a Seelie woman made a statement supporting Kieran Kingson for the throne, saying that she represented a group of Faeries that included Seelie, Unseelie, and wild Folk. Upon Oban Kingson’s death, Prince Kieran became the new King of Unseelie.

Because I didn’t know anything about King Kieran before his ascension to the throne, I thought my readers might appreciate a little background on him. According to many non-Gentry Unseelie Folk, then-Prince Kieran committed many kindnesses when he was young, leading many of his people to have a good opinion of him. Later, his father made him join the Wild Hunt, and he rode with them for about four mortal-world years, though how long the experience would have been in Faerie-time is impossible to say. Little is known about his time with the Hunt, as little is known about life in the Hunt at all. Recently, he seems to have spent time with some Shadowhunters, as he seemed to be in the inner circle of Livia’s Watch. 

I couldn’t find anything else about the new King’s past, but what will be important is his future. The change in leadership raises many questions, especially about future relations between the Unseelie Court and the Seelie Court, the rest of the Downworld, and the Shadowhunters. Only time will tell what changes King Kieran will bring to Unseelie and to the Shadow World, but you know where to look for updates.

###  **Community Comments**

“The Moon in a Cup Cafe on 5th Avenue had all of its windows broken in, as well as damage to the interior of the shop, by Shadowhunters after the false accusation by the Clave that Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale were killed by Faeries. Please show your support to this Faerie-run business, which has been serving our community for years.” -Anonymous community member

“I’m so glad that Alec Lightwood is the Consul now, he’s done such good work with the Alliance, and I just know he’ll do good work as Consul. I know there are people in our community who doubt him, but I urge them to give him a chance.” -Marie, warlock

“Find high-quality potions for every occasion at Moste Potente Potions, only at the NYC Shadow Market Tuesday through Thursday. Compare prices, and you’ll see we give you the better deal.” -Leo Black, Warlock and Market stallkeeper

###  **Shadow Market Schedule**

New York City (NY): The NYC Shadow Market is open Tuesday through Saturday from sunset to sunrise; consistent schedule.

Albany (NY): The Albany Market is open every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday night from sundown until 4 am; consistent schedule.

Syracuse (NY): The Syracuse Market will be open Saturday, October 13, and Friday, October 26 from sunset to sunrise, as well as Wednesday, October 17 from 9 pm to 2 am; varying schedule.

Camden (NJ): The Camden Market will be open only Saturday, October 27 from sunset to sunrise this month; varying schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> (*I don’t think there is an official, canonical date for the Battle to take place, so I made the date up)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment telling me if it was kinda okay, or leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
